1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a misting bottle system and more particularly pertains to a system for cooling the face of a user with a moist breeze while allowing the user to drink water from the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of misting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, misting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,495 issued Aug. 16, 1994 to Steiner relates to a portable misting fan. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,954 issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Steiner relates to a combined portable fan and spray bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,106 issued Dec. 22, 1998 to Steiner relates to a portable fan device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,027 issued Apr. 27, 1999 to Steiner relates to a novelty mountable head.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe misting bottle system that allows for cooling the face of a user with a moist breeze while allowing the user to drink water from the system.
In this respect, the misting bottle system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooling the face of a user with a moist breeze while allowing the user to drink water from the system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved misting bottle system which can be used for cooling the face of a user with a moist breeze while allowing the user to drink water from the system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.